Fievel Pan (Alternate ending) (version 2)
Olivia approached Fievel, as the Lost Dumbo Gang started crewing the ship. "Oh...the cleverness of you." "Thanks, but...um, would you, Bambi, and Thumper help me, Gadget, and the Lost Dumbo Gang rebuild Hangman's Tree?" Fievel asked. "Sure!" Olivia smiled, as she, Bambi, and Thumper helped Fievel, Gadget, the mouse, and the crows rebuilt his hideout until it was good as new. After that, Fievel covered Olivia's eyes and said, "Surprise!" he said, as she gasped in amazement. "Well, did you like it?" Gadget asked. "Yes!" Olivia and the boys shouted in joy as they entered Hangman's Tree. That night, Fievel, Olivia, Gadget, and the boys gathered for meals, played make-believe games, and looked at the fishes above the water. After that, Fievel put on his purple nightshirt and matching leggings, Olivia put on her green footy pajamas with snaps and a lighter green collar and wrists with her matching green hair-bow. Bambi put on his red two-piece pajama set consisting of a long-sleeved jacket with buttons and pants, white socks, and blue slippers. Thumper put on his brown footy pajamas with snaps and a cream-colored collar and wrists. Gadget put on her floor-length, lavender nightgown, matching ankle-length bloomers, and a matching sleeping mask. Jim Crow put on his clean pair of blue boxer shorts and a red undershirt and put out his cigar. Big Daddy Lou put on his large green T-shirt and yellow boxer shorts. Reverend Zachariah put on his light gray nightgown and a matching nightcap. Tyrone put on his orange long-sleeved pajamas. Timothy Q. Mouse put on his red flower, purple lei, and green grass skirt and Lil' Urle put on his purple footy pajamas. After they got their pajamas on, Olivia told Bambi, Thumper, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, Tyrone, Timothy, and Lil' Urle a story of "Sleeping Beauty" while Fievel and Gadget listened to the story. Life was so happy in Neverland. "Well, I am so happy that you've forgotten about your parents, nurse maid, and butler." Fievel said, as he kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Now, you promise me that you, Bambi, and Thumper will stay in Neverland with me, Gadget, and the boys?" Fievel asked, holding out his pinkie finger. "Oh, yes, Fievel!" Olivia said, as she held out her pinkie finger and touched his. "We promise that we'll stay here in Neverland with you, Gadget, Timothy, Jim, and his brothers." And with that, Olivia and Fievel kissed the third time and slept in their bed. Bambi, Big Daddy Lou, Jim, Zachariah, Tyrone, Timothy, and Lil' Urle fell asleep in their matress with a wide blanket on them while Thumper fell asleep in his bed basket, holding his stuffed raccoon toy. "Good night, Olivia," Fievel said, as he turned out the lights. "Good night, Fievel." Olivia smiled. "Good night, guys." Bambi smiled. "Sleep tight, brother." Big Daddy Lou said, as he, Bambi, his brothers, and Timothy fell asleep. "Good night, Gadget." Thumper said, as he blew a kiss to Gadget, who was sleeping in her den. "Good night, Thumper. We'll see you in the morning." Gadget yawned, as she fast fell asleep. Soon, Fievel, Olivia, Bambi, Thumper, Gadget, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Zachariah, Tyrone, Timothy, and Lil' Urle fell fast asleep in Hangman's Tree, where they would be safe and sound in the night. And that is how Olivia, Bambi, and Thumper stayed with Fievel, Gadget, and the Lost Dumbo Gang in Neverland where they will never have to grow up ever again. Category:Fan Fiction